


A Dragon's Hunger

by Arukona



Series: Loving Dragons [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Shapeshifting, Transformation, Vore, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arukona/pseuds/Arukona
Summary: Being a dragon laguz, with their huge size and awesome power, also means having quite a large appetite.After an unsatisfactory hunt, Rajaion stumbles across some unusual, unwelcome people trespassing in Goldoa's borders. The result of what to do with them ends up becoming influenced by his ravenous stomach.
Relationships: Ena/Rajaion (Fire Emblem)
Series: Loving Dragons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883311
Kudos: 1





	A Dragon's Hunger

Dragon laguz were the strongest and most powerful laguz tribe on the continent of Tellius. Their awesome size, sheer strength and immense power was the stuff of legend, and they were a race seen as nearly indomitable by the beorc and other laguz tribes. For this reason, Goldoa often got their way in negotiations, such as at the Treaty of Sarasa around one hundred and fifty years ago after the Great Continental War, when they acted as a mediator in negotiations between Begnion and every other nation on Tellius. In the end, it was Goldoa’s will, and in particular, Dheginsea’s wise words and manipulation of the reluctant Begnion plenipotentiaries, that compelled the empire to return their conquered lands to Daein and Kilvas and recognise them as independent countries, thereby ending the war. That had reminded some of the observant servants of the Goldoan king how lucky they were to have both an almost unbeatable warrior as well as a tactical genius as their king. 

But that was only when Goldoa chose to participate in negotiations, which was almost never. Their policy of isolationism was strongly upheld by the king and supported by his subjects. They all knew why this was so: the dragons’ power was a double-edged sword. It was difficult for them to restrain their power in the heat of battle, and given they could easily devastate, this resulted in calamity in the past. Thus, Dheginsea cut off Goldoa from the rest of Tellius so that the brunt of such incidents would not be borne by the other races. 

Interestingly, though, the power of the dragon laguz had another effect on them. This was a thing rarely discussed by the other races of Tellius, mostly because they didn’t know much of it. It was really only the dragon laguz who noticed this, but for many of them it was normal, and carried on thinking nothing of it.

Given the power of the dragon laguz and the colossal size of their laguz forms...they had quite an appetite. 

Within Gallia, the beast laguz were noted for having larger appetites than that of beorc. But on average, the dragon laguz consumed even more than them. Between the three royals of Dheginsea, Rajaion and Kurthnaga alone, it was a rare day when no less than fifteen plates of food were demolished by them. And that wasn’t even counting the servants of the castle, who also received meals from the castle by the king’s wish.

Safe to say, it was quite an arduous task for the cooks in the evening when it came to washing the dishes.

But this was all necessary, for they needed a great amount of sustenance and energy to transform into their titanic laguz forms. 

And black dragons needed more food than the other dragons, as they were the biggest and strongest of the tribes that lived in Goldoa. 

Prince Rajaion was only one example of how ravenous a black dragon could be. And one evening, in a woodland in northeast Goldoa in the Ertz Mountains, this became quite apparent to him.

The dragon prince had taken a trip to Elpis to see his beloved Ena, and the two agreed to go on a hike for a few weeks in the highest mountains of the country, near the border with Begnion. Though, not past it - he had vowed as much with his father. There were hidden cave systems said to be located in the area, and Rajaion, being the curious type that he was, was keen to explore them. 

However, due to a few delays back in Elpis, it was evening by the time the heir of Goldoa arrived at the Ertz Mountains, at the end of the Elpis Basin, with Ena on his back. As both dragons were feeling peckish, they agreed to hunt for a while in the forests at the lower part of the mountains. They split up, and each agreed to reunite later when they had caught enough game to satisfy themselves.

For Rajaion, though, luck hadn’t been on his side. He’d only managed to capture a fraction of his usual intake, and most of that had been a few rabbits and squirrels. What he was missing, and what he craved most right now was something larger and more substantial. _Something like a deer,_ he thought to himself. _I could really go for some juicy venison right now._

But fortune didn’t favour the Goldoan prince, and as time passed him by, he found nothing too significant. And he was only reminded of his hunger more and more by his empty stomach, which voiced its hollowness quite often.

When his stomach rumbled hungrily for what seemed like the umpteenth time, Rajaion couldn’t help but sigh. Clearly, he wasn’t getting much closer to quenching his hunger. He took some berries from a bush and wolfed them down, but again, it wasn’t enough. Something more substantial, something preferably with meat in it...

_It’s no good,_ Rajaion thought disappointedly. _With how things are going, I don’t think I’ll be able to find much of anything tonight._ He looked up at the sky, where night was taking over from the evening. _The animals will be heading to sleep right now. Maybe I should go find Ena. She’ll worry if I take too long. ...Maybe she’ll have some game to share._ That hope made the prince perk up, and he started back to the area where he promised Ena he would meet her.

But on the way back there, Rajaion heard something interesting. He listened closely, trying to figure out what it was. _It sounds almost like...voices?_ he thought, deciding to head in the direction of the noise. 

As he got closer, he got a clearer idea of what the noise was, and it was indeed as he suspected: it was voices. But the dragon prince noticed that they seemed quite cross, almost like they were arguing about something. And now he could get quite a whiff of quite an unusual group of scents. _Do they belong to whoever’s arguing?_ Rajaion pondered. _I ought to go and find out who they are. Maybe they’re hunting too, like Ena and I. ...But that’s strange. That’s a very unusual scent. I’ve never smelt anything like it._ And that was that. Curiosity had set Rajaion’s mind ablaze, and he would not stop until it was quenched. 

The voices seemed to be rather out of the way, oddly enough. Rajaion had to clamber over tree roots and brush past branches and vines. But once he got through to a clearing, he was able to see quite the sight.

In front of him stood a pitfall trap. It had been cleverly disguised, with the walls of the pit covered with grass to disguise it as a trap. It was also fairly big, as it was intended to catch deer and other prey around the same size as it. It took a moment for Rajaion to realise that the pit was where the angry voices were coming from, and he had to stifle a laugh. _So some people got caught in a pitfall?_ he inwardly chuckled. _Now that’s a spot of bad luck. Still, though...if they’re trapped, why don’t they just transform? ...Maybe they don’t have enough energy to transform yet._ Halting his movements and his thoughts, Rajaion decided to listen in on the conversation to try and find them out. 

“You idiot, Norus!" one of them was reprimanding. "What were you thinking?!"

"It's not my fault!" another, apparently this 'Norus', replied. "How was I supposed to know there would be a trap there?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it could have to do with the _big freaking hole in the ground_ that you somehow missed! Do you even have eyes, you dunce?"

"Well, you fell into it too! You're no better than me, Alvaro!"

"Stow it, the both of you!" a third voice, one of a baritone man, interjected. This one sounded more commanding and orderly, perhaps the leader of the group. "You keep that volume up and the dragons will be onto us in no time! Not sure exactly how well these sub-humans can hear, but better they don't hear us. Now silence." And with that, the arguing of the other two died down. 

Meanwhile, Rajaion was listening in, his mood turning tense as he eavesdropped. It was the mention of the word 'sub-human' that had done it. And it was the mention of the word 'sub-human' that immediately led him to a conclusion about who these people were.

_They're beorc,_ he realised. _That definitely explains the weird scent. And by the way they say 'sub-human' so fluently...they don't seem to be nice folk. But what are beorc doing in Goldoa? Surely they know it's practically suicide to do such a thing. And how did they get past the border guards?_

"...How'll we get out of here, Commander Rurik?" Rajaion's attention turned away from his thoughts and to the group of beorc, where one of the subordinates had spoken up. His voice had lowered to a whisper, but the dragon prince could still hear him well thanks to his laguz senses.

“We have our swords. We’ll use them to lever us out,” the commander said. “But I need a leg up. You two will give me it.” The men seemingly complied, as Rajaion saw a sword and a pair of gloved hands wielding it poking out of the pit, and it seemed like the commander was trying to stab it into the ground like a stake to lever himself out of the trap. Eventually, he was successful, and with enough support, he managed to lever himself out. 

Rajaion had taken this moment to hide himself behind a thick ebony tree, as he realised the man would probably attack him upon seeing him. _I’m not quite at the point where I can transform yet,_ he reminded himself. _And besides, I want to find out just who these beorc are, trespassing in Goldoa. Whoever they are, their motives can’t be sound..._

He looked out at the man, this supposed Commander Rurik as his comrades called him. He was a blond-haired man wearing an outfit decked with leather armour and a red cape. He bore the appearance of someone a bit higher up than average, from what Rajaion could tell. He had little knowledge of outside customs, but certainly it was the case in Goldoa, where the higher-ups wore more elaborate outfits than those of a lower position. _I wonder where this fellow’s from,_ the prince pondered. 

Rurik wielded his sword in front of him. He looked tense, almost as if he’d heard something. _Did he hear me?_ Rajaion thought to himself, worried he might’ve stepped on a branch or something akin to it that would’ve alerted the beorc to his position. But when he looked again, the man didn’t appear to notice him hiding behind the tree. _Good. Now how can I deal with him when he has a sword and I only have this puny little dagger?_

Rajaion felt said blade hooked to his waist. It was a ceremonial dagger, given to him at one of his coming-of-age ceremonies. He kept it by his side as a prized possession, as it had also been a keepsake of his mother’s while she’d still been alive. He took it out of its sheath and held it in front of him. _You have to time this right,_ the black dragon told himself. _One misstep and he’ll gut you like a fish._

Rurik was walking on the grassy area that went right by the tree Rajaion was hiding behind, and walking in that direction with his sword ready to attack should the need arise. _Probably to make sure there’s no one around,_ the prince guessed. _...Heh. He’ll get quite the shock._ With his dagger in hand, he edged closer to the side of the tree, waited until the beorc passed him by, then...

" _Gah!_ ”

...He struck the arm holding the blade that the beorc had used to get himself out.

“Wh-What the hell?! Sub-human! A filthy sub-human’s stabbed me!”

As Rajaion expected, Rurik had been taken completely by surprise, and in shock dropped the sword he was holding, and it clattered down near Rajaion’s feet. Over by the pit, the dragon could hear the other two men panicking and trying to climb out, but ultimately they tumbled over one another and didn’t achieve any progress. That left the beorc and laguz alone together. 

“How dare you!” growled the blond man, clutching his bleeding shoulder after Rajaion withdrew the blade. “Sub-human scum! How dare you stab me!”

“...Considering the fact that you’ve entered Goldoa unlawfully, and armed with weapons, you could say I have good reason to be suspicious,” Rajaion replied calmly, sheathing his dagger and picking up the sword. _Remember: the calmer you are, the more exasperated your opponent will become,_ he recalled, thinking back to his lessons in combat training. _And that’s exactly what I’m going to do here to this unseemly beorc._ “Now then...just who might you be?”

“I don’t need to tell you anything, sub-human,” snapped Rurik. 

“...Indeed, you don’t. For I think I have a good idea of who you are,” the dragon prince said, his eyes peering at the man suspiciously. The beorc glared back, but Rajaion could sense his discomfort and slight fear. _Perhaps he’s realised just what he’s gotten himself into,_ he thought, feeling slightly smug inside.

“That crest emblazoned to your cape,” Rajaion said, pointing out the insignia branded on Rurik’s cape. “That’s not a common thing, I assume. To have one must mean you are well-esteemed and maybe even a higher-up. Am I correct?” Rurik stayed silent, still glaring at the black dragon.

“Moving on,” Rajaion continued. “This sword...It’s quite fancy, isn’t it?” He looked at the blade, and specifically, at the small gems adorning the hilt. Rurik’s face contorted with fury as he fingered them, but the prince continued before he could fly out in rage. “I would say it’s custom-made. And as we all know...only nobility and the rich can afford such modifications. Then there’s the fact that your cape is a reddish colour...the national colour of Begnion’s army. Add this all up and there’s a conclusion that makes a great deal of sense.” Rajaion paused impressively, before delivering the conclusion.

“You’re a slave trader from Begnion, aren’t you?” the dragon prince guessed. "And quite a rich one, I'd wager."

The blond beorc gave no response. So Rajaion walked over and cupped his chin. “Aren’t y - “ he began, before Rurik recoiled violently.

“Take your filthy sub-human hands off me!” Rurik yelled defensively. “You have no right to know who I am! Even if you are a dragon, you’re just sub-human scum at the end of the day! What right have you to prod into my affairs?”

“And what right have _you_ to trespass into Goldoan territory, with the intent to kidnap my citizens and use them to do your bidding?” Rajaion countered, getting worked up by the other man’s anger. “You already have beasts and birds as your forced servants, now you wish to force us dragons to heel?”

“Sub-humans are sub-humans,” Rurik argued dismissively. “Your kind is a blight upon this world. But rather than outright kill you...it’s better to use your strength to serve us. So you face a simple choice. Serve us humans...or die a painful death.” The beorc regained his confidence and smirked, thinking he had the upper hand. 

But that confidence was shattered by Rajaion slugging him across the face.

“ _Argh!_ ” he cried out painfully, feeling a few teeth come loose. That punch had been _hard_ , harder than any punch dealt to him before in his life. It had been like a brick had been thrown at him. _How powerful is this sub-human?_ Rurik thought to himself. _Even when not transformed, he managed to deal such a blow to me...Why? Why is he so powerful?_ He could only moan in pain, as he felt blood stream from his broken nose.

Then the blond beorc felt another blow as Rajaion managed to kick him square in the stomach, knocking the air out of him and launching him onto his back. When Rurik looked up, he saw the black dragon looking down on him with a determined look on his face and fire in his crimson eyes.

“How about neither?” Rajaion said, planting his boot over the beorc’s face. “How about instead you submit yourself to me? ...Although the sad reality is that I’ll never give you slavery, and nor will anyone else in Goldoa. You lost most of your chances of survival once you snuck into my country, with the intent to enslave members of my tribe. Then you lost the rest of them when you met me. Trespassing in Goldoa alone is a crime punishable by death. But the fact that you’re also a slave trader...I think an extra-special cruel and unusual punishment is in order, in penance for all you have done and all you intend to do.” He deepened the force on his foot, shoving the man’s face more into the ground. _An extra-special punishment, eh? Hmmm...What could I do, without it seeming too cruel? I wonder..._

Then his belly chose that moment to growl, reminding Rajaion that his hunger hadn’t gone away. With it, the dragon felt himself falter slightly, having to put a hand on his stomach, but thankfully, it wasn’t enough that the slave trader could escape. _Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I’m starving,_ he reminded himself. _Some fresh meat would sure be nice..._

Then he looked down at the blond-haired beorc.

A mad thought entered Rajaion’s head.

_No way,_ he thought to himself. _Surely that wouldn’t be ethical. ...But then again, would it? Those men don’t know the meaning of the word...so why should I pay heed to it if they won’t? Plus, it would quell my pangs of hunger..._

“Boss!” Rajaion looked over his shoulder to see the other two subordinates rushing up to him, having both clambered out of the pit. “We’ve gotcha now, you sub-human! Quick, Norus! Get the net!”

“Oh, please,” Rajaion scoffed. “Has it occurred to any of you that I haven’t even tapped into my laguz powers yet? When I do, you truly will know just how powerful a being I am.”

The two men flinched at the prince’s warning, but they stood firm. “That’s why we’re gonna catch you now!” Alvaro shouted. “Norus! Get the damn net already and catch the sub-human!”

“I wouldn’t try,” the dragon laguz warned again. “I know your beorc hearing isn’t as good as ours, but if you had listened closer, you would’ve realised something else. Something that would make you realise the true gravity of your situation.” The two men did as Rajaion suggested, and once they did...

“Stop right there! Trespassers!”

...They screamed in fright.

“ _Oh shit_!” they cried in petrified unison.

“...You’ve been discovered by the border guards,” Rajaion explained. “Now there truly is no way you can escape.”

Two dragons, one red, one white, landed in the clearing, knocking over several trees as they did so. They looked down at the trespassing beorc with fury in their eyes. 

“Trespassing, are we?” the white dragon growled. “Goldoa is prohibited to outsiders. Ignoring that law equals death for those who would dare trespass in our lands!” He prepared to blow his fire breath at the men.

“Wait!” Rajaion commanded. “Not yet. Just wait a minute. I’m not done with them.” He then looked again. “...Elerus and Jarumo. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Those two had been acquaintances of his during his younger days in Altoreth, and had both joined the army. Since then, they had been assigned to patrol the Begnion-Goldoa border and turn away any who tried to enter.

“Hold on...Prince Rajaion?” Jarumo, who was the red dragon, said in slight surprise. “Your Highness, what are you doing here?”

“I’m here on an excursion, I guess you could say,” answered the black dragon. “But tonight while hunting, I happened to come across some beorc. Some of the more...disagreeable lot. Isn’t that right, you deplorable slave trader?” He gave an angry kick to the already beaten Rurik, who hadn’t the strength in him to fight back. 

“Slave traders?!” gasped Elerus, the white dragon. “Scum! How dare they intrude onto our land!”

“Yes, indeed, the three of them are slavers,” Rajaion replied. “So here’s my thought. Because they’ve dealt such cruelty in the past and hoped to spread that cruelty to our citizens...I think a cruel punishment should be dealt back to them. Certainly, let’s kill them. But...in a vicious, agonising way. What say you to that, gentlemen?” he proposed, looking up at his dragon brothers.

“Of course!” Jarumo said. “I should ask, though...what do you have in mind, Your Highness?”

“Well,” Rajaion began. “I had this somewhat interesting idea just a - “

“Rajaion!”

The dragon prince broke off, and looked over to see his beloved running into the clearing. Ena slowed, however, in slight shock at the sight before her.

“Ena,” Rajaion greeted. “Glad to see you’re safe.”

“As am I with you, my love,” Ena replied. “I was worried about you and came to see if you were alright. ...But whatever is going on here?”

“It’s a long story. Suffice to say some beorc have infiltrated into Goldoa and now we have to get rid of them. But given their nastiness as slave traders, a fitting punishment for them is in order,” the prince summed up. “Now do you happen to have olivi grass on you by any chance?” he suddenly requested.

“What?” Ena remarked, befuddled by the sudden request. “Umm...Yes, I do,” she responded, rooting through her small satchel and taking out the herb well known among laguz for progressing the rate of transformation.

“Thank you, Ena,” said Rajaion gratefully. “Now do any of you have any rope?” he asked the three dragons.

“Yes,” Elerus responded. “There should be some nearby. We use them for rope snares in these woods.” Untransforming to reveal a white-haired young man with red irises, he set off into the treescape, returning a few minutes later with the requested item.

“Thank you very much,” the prince replied. “Now. Jarumo, could you tie these imbeciles up? Including the ringleader of the bunch,” he added, gesturing to Rurik, still battered and pressed down by the black dragon’s boot. He struggled to get up, but Rajaion’s strength proved too much for him. 

“With pleasure, Your Highness,” Jarumo gladly obliged, untransforming and cornering the two men with Elerus and overpowering them. With help from his white dragon comrade, the red dragon tied the two men up along with Rurik, who Rajaion had brought over

“Grrgh…” the commander growled, trying to wriggle free as Rajaion looked over the three beorc tied up. “You scum won’t get away with this…” His bludgeoned nose meant he couldn’t speak with the same bravado as he could before. 

“Really now?” Rajaion couldn’t help but snicker at Rurik’s comment. “And how exactly? Even if your folks back home did know you were going to Goldoa, I doubt they would do anything. Trespassing into Goldoa is a crime punishable by death. Any fool knows, or should hopefully know that. And if they dare protest, we can point to our laws and call your execution justified, more so when we point to your slave trading profession. Which, if I recall correctly, is illegal in your country, is it not?”

“...You think we care?” coughed Rurik. “Some words on a scrap of paper won’t stop us from doing what we’ve been doing for centuries. Words from that apostle bitch mean nothing now that she’s dead.”

“How deplorable…” Ena commented, shocked at the man’s dismissal. “How could you say such a thing?”

“Disgraceful, disparaging your leader’s words like that,” Elerus remarked disgustedly. “And a dead leader at that!”

“You beorc really are a piece of work!” snarled Jarumo. “It’s not at all hard to see why the other laguz hate your kind so much!”

“Too true,” added Rajaion. “You spit on the names of your ancestors who made peace with the laguz all those centuries ago. Perhaps the removal of you will benefit your home country as well as it will ours. ...But you know what? How about we stop talking and get on with it?”

“G-Get on with what?” Norus stuttered, nervous by the prince’s sudden change in tone.

“The punishment, of course. What else?” Rajaion replied. “Death is only fitting for horrid people such as you. But given that...never mind. I’ve said what your crimes are enough already.” And with that, Rajaion took the olivi grass Ena had given him and ate it. The munching of grass was heard, as well as the audible gulp as the dragon ingested the herb. 

Not long after, the dragon prince felt energised. _Good. Now all the pieces are in place. Time to do away with these sad excuses for men,_ he thought. A white light came over Rajaion as he transformed into his laguz form.

When the transformation was complete, Rajaion looked down at his audience, now tiny from his vantage point. The three dragons were all untransformed and watching him, wondering what their crown prince would do to the men as retribution for their crimes. The beorc, on the other hand, were much less composed compared to his brethren and beloved, and particularly the two subordinates to Rurik were cowering and whimpering upon gazing at the black dragon’s towering form.

“P-Please...have mercy!” begged Alvaro.

“Mercy?” Rajaion remarked. “Surely you jest. The time for mercy passed the moment you stepped onto our turf. Now prepare for your inevitable fate.”

It was at that moment, and almost as if on cue, that his belly rumbled again. Only this time, because his form was so large, it was a lot louder and a lot more apparent to everyone. One thing rang in their minds as they took in what had happened. 

Rajaion was hungry.

And a dragon that was hungry was never a good sign.

Particularly...for those that had gotten on that dragon’s nerves.

All three beorc realised this.

“W-Wait...” Norus asked. “W-What are you gonna do with us?”

“...Shouldn’t that moment there have told you all you need to know?” was Rajaion’s simple reply.

“You!” Rurik was furious, and gave his last stand. “You barbarian! Sub-human! To try such a thing...you are the lowest of the low! You and your wretched people! Of all the sub-humans, your kind is the most debased filth on all of Tellius!”

“...Please.” Rajaion found this protest almost laughable. “And who says those words? To quote, ‘the most debased filth on all of Tellius’. Namely...people who would subject innocent citizens of the other race to a life of pain, hardship and torment. People like you. And such people don’t deserve the honour of life while they deprive countless others of it. Now die, like the lowly curs you are!”

Rajaion leaned low, and caught the men in his right hand. He brought them up high, to the point where if he dropped them, they would most likely fall to their deaths. The men wrestled furiously, trying to free themselves from his grip, but Rajaion’s firm grip kept them in place. With his eyes on his prey, the dragon prince brought his hand to his maw…

...and put them in it.

Rajaion heard their screams as they fell into his mouth. _They don’t deserve sympathy,_ he thought to himself, as he rolled them around on his long tongue. Then he leaned his head back and...

* _gulp_ *

A visible lump travelled down his throat and then disappeared, as the black dragon’s meal travelled onwards to his stomach. 

It was a sight for the three untransformed dragons at Rajaion’s feet, who only watched, with a hint of astoundment, at what their prince had done. Ena, who knew the prince better than the two border guards, couldn’t help but be concerned. For her love to do something like this...was not like him at all.

“Ahh...” Rajaion breathed. “I think that hit the spot, actually. That’s good. At least I won’t have to worry about food tonight.”

“Your Highness...you ate them?” Jarumo asked, still stunned by what had occurred.

“Yes,” answered Rajaion simply, holding up his hands to show no beorc in them.

“...But why eat them?”

“Why? Well, to kill two birds with one stone,” Rajaion explained. “I was quite hungry, as you saw. And eating those men not only gets rid of them, but also gives me something to eat. It does solve the problem of them intruding our land though, doesn’t it? We’re rid of them, just as well as if we had burned them to ash.”

“...I suppose I can’t deny that,” Elerus admitted. “Still, to see you eating beorc as though they were grapes...it isn’t something you would see every day.”

“I don’t intend to keep it that way, if that’s what you’re worried about,” placated the prince. “Slave traders are among the lowest of the low of people, and the punishment they deserve is beyond that of a normal execution. Besides, I was starving, and...I don’t tend to be fully rational when I’m hungry.”

“...I see,” the white dragon nodded understandingly. “...As much as I would love to stay and chat with you, Your Highness, Jarumo and I have to continue our patrols. There might well have been more of that rabble that snuck by us. Our apologies for letting those beorc slip by.”

“What’s done is done,” Rajaion replied. “Just keep up your vigilance. Make sure no more people like them sneak across the border. Oh, and...could you keep what just happened a secret, maybe? I don’t exactly want this whole thing to light itself ablaze and make people think I’m some sort of cannibal. If it comes up, just say this was a normal execution. Could you do that, gentlemen?”

“Will do, Your Highness,” Jarumo obliged. Following that, he and Elerus transformed into their dragon forms and flew off into the distance.

With them gone, Rajaion reverted back into his much smaller form. When the transformation was complete, he looked over at Ena. The pink dragon looked lost in thought, as if she was unsure of what to think.

“...I know that face,” the black dragon said, strolling over to her and turning her attention to him. “...I’m guessing there was something about what you just saw that didn’t agree with you. Am I right?”

“...You are correct,” Ena replied. “Those beorc...Did you really...have to eat them? Were you really that desperate for something to eat?” 

“Kind of,” admitted Rajaion. “I wasn’t having any luck this evening with hunting, and I did promise I would meet with you back at where we said when the sun had fully set. Then on the way, I came across those beorc slave traders and...well, things escalated from there. I’m sorry you had to come looking for me. And...I’m sorry you were so perturbed by me eating those slave traders.”

“...It’s fine,” the pink dragon murmured. “You clearly weren’t in a right state of mind, my love. I know that’s how you feel when you’re hungry. And...getting rid of those men was the right thing to do. But even so...I had no idea you could be so…”

“Cruel?” Rajaion guessed, with Ena nodding. “...I suppose I went a bit overboard back there. But...all the same, it’s better that those men aren’t around to ruin the lives of any more laguz. It’s just...when you hear the stories of laguz being kidnapped from their homes to be used as slaves to beorc and when you meet people like those men who genuinely think laguz are little more than rabid animals...it’s rather hard to take. When I saw those men’s blatant racism...I felt like they needed something more than just a regular execution that would normally be dealt to his kind. And my constant hunger pangs compelled me to...eat them up, as I did. The way I saw it, two problems would be solved by the one solution.

“But I understand. I wasn’t myself, and I apologise for letting myself descend into sadism and immorality. I’ll try to repress that side of me in future,” Rajaion promised. “Like I said earlier to Elerus, I promise I won’t make a habit of eating people.” 

“And knowing you, you’ll keep your promise,” Ena remarked, managing to break a small smile. “After all, a king does have to rein such emotions in at times, doesn’t he?”

“Indeed, he does,” the dragon prince responded. “Warriors, too. If us dragons with such power let our emotions get the better of us, then it could mean much destruction and the death of many innocent lives. Hopefully, such things will only happen seldomly. I would wish they didn’t happen at all, but...we can only suppress our emotions for so long. That’s true for every race. It’s just how we are, as the beings that inhabit this world.”

“Wow...that was deep, Rajaion,” Ena praised. “With such wise words, I know you’ll become a dependable and reliable king in due time.” 

“That’s still a ways off, though,” Rajaion pointed out.

“I know, I know,” replied Ena. “I just like pointing out your aspects that’ll make you a good king. You don’t need to worry about being a poor ruler. You’ll be an inspiration for leaders. I know you will be.” After she had finished, the pink dragon couldn’t help but let out a yawn.

“...Tired?” her fiancé asked.

“...Mmhmm,” Ena mumbled. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll head back to where we promised to meet earlier,” Rajaion said. “Then we can get some shut-eye.” 

“Okay,” agreed the pink dragon, who was beginning to feel her eyelids droop. 

“Come on, then. I’ll hold your hand so you don’t drop off from sleep on the way there.” Rajaion put his hand in his fiancée’s, and they walked away to their destination. As they walked away, the dragon prince let his thoughts wander, specifically to the altercation with the beorc.

_Slave traders...what a foul profession,_ he thought to himself. _I only have sympathy for those laguz that end up being captured by the likes of them. And then being forced into a life of servitude they have no passion for...how appalling. If only there was something I could do to help…_

What Ena just said came to him also. _Would an ‘inspiration for leaders’ stand by and let slavery happen? Father can’t surely approve of it. He would sit by and let Begnion nobles ravage the lives of thousands of innocents...all for isolationism? How uncontrollable must our power be, if we can’t lend even the slightest bit of help?_ He looked at his partly clenched hand. _Truly neutral to the end...I can’t be the same as him._ Rajaion did respect his father, but the topic of the extent of Goldoa’s isolationism often became a hot topic between the two of them.

_But Father has a point. If we open our gates to the world, we’ll gain many enemies and that will invite more possibilities where there’s conflict. Then we’ll lose control of ourselves in the heat of battle and devastate everything in our path. Still...there has to be a better way. A way where we can keep ourselves in control, as well as save the other laguz from the horrors of slavery. And what about Crimea?_ Rajaion suddenly thought. The beorc country had been willing to open up relations with laguz countries, and this included Goldoa. Over the years, the kings of Crimea had sent diplomats to Goldoa despite the country’s isolation, but they had all been turned away. 

_But why should we turn them away?_ Rajaion’s mind was a storm of ideas right now. _If they’re willing to further relations with beorc and laguz, why shun them? Surely peace between beorc and laguz is what the goddess would want. And if Crimea is willing to respect laguz for who they are...then why should we deny them that opportunity? We should welcome it, and finally have some beorc as allies for the laguz. That’ll hopefully lead to the toppling of stigmas for many, and maybe then that’ll lessen the probability of war by a great deal. ...Of course, there’s still Begnion and Daein, but steps are steps. Perhaps they’ll wake up to that conscience when it grows. ...It’s ambitious, but...I think it’s possible. At least, I hope it’s possible…_

“Rajaion? Are you alright?” Ena asked, breaking through the black dragon’s thoughts. “You’ve been staring into space for some time now.”

“Oh, it’s...nothing,” Rajaion replied, unable to hide his startlement. “I was lost in thought. Forgive me.”

“It’s alright,” the princess-to-be responded. “Up there is where you think of your most novel of ideas, after all,” she said, pointing to his head.

“You flatter me,” commented Rajaion mirthfully. “But...I don’t mind it at all, you praising me. Praise from you is always welcome.” 

“It’s the truth. You are always deserving of praise, my love. ...But you’re quite tired, as well, aren’t you? I can see it in your eyes.”

“...Yeah, I can’t deny that,” Rajaion admitted, having felt weariness encroach on him suddenly after his fiancée interrupted his snowball of ideas. “Let’s get back to that area first before we think about sleep, though.”

“Yes, of course, my love,” Ena obliged, and the two walked, while holding hands, to where they would lay down to slumber for that night.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that. Rajaion and Ena live happily ever after as loving mates and create a legacy that will be looked upon by the kings and queens to come....is what we'd all like to hear. But sadly no. When I write about Rajaion, I almost have to remind myself, "Oh yeah, he becomes a Feral One and Ashnard rides him like a wyvern later on." A tragic outcome, that. Certainly, for me, reading Ebony Scales with this mindset put a degree of poignancy on the lovey-doveyness of that fanfic.
> 
> My idea of Rajaion's character is him being a curious type. His curiosity fuels his will to explore, and when his relationship grows with Ena, he wishes to take her with him on these excursions. He has a thirst for broadening his horizons, and one day wishes to see the world(this trait is alluded to in one of the possible epilogues of RD, if I'm not mistaken). However, this comes into conflict with Dheginsea's wishes for him, and his title as crown prince of Goldoa. Sometimes he becomes anxious that as his father is so legendary a figure, he won't be able to live up to his standards as a king. This was also how I saw him when writing Ebony Scales. Given that he only speaks a few lines in PoR, not much light is shed on his personality, so I decided to expand on it somewhat.
> 
> The idea of dragon laguz having big appetites came from the beast laguz having large appetites, as shown in a base conversation in Chapter 3-1 in Radiant Dawn. Given the size and power of dragon laguz, I thought to myself that surely they would need lots of sustenance and energy to use their power. And so that idea was born. 
> 
> Vore isn't something I would normally touch on. But I thought it'd be an interesting idea, seeing the horrid slavers be served their justice through an agonising death like being digested by a dragon laguz, who would be big enough to eat a human-sized figure in dragon form. But I probably won't be touching on vore much more than this, given it's one of those fanfiction types that I normally avoid like the plague, as they can get...weird. Those who browse fanfiction regularly probably know what I'm on about.
> 
> That's all of the notes I can think of for now. Thank you for reading.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Edit(02/10/2020) : Changed the spaces between the paragraphs to be smaller, akin to what I've seen on other fanfics. I will also change my other works to fit this format.


End file.
